


Uh Oh Tony

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Little Adventures with the Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bad Mood, F/F, F/M, Gen, Littles, M/M, Messy, Multi, Never Leave A Child Alone, Pretty pictures, naps, time outs, trouble maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Tony takes a nap and then gets some alone time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: Little Adventures with the Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Uh Oh Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is for naed who wanted some mischievous!Tony

Big Tony was a genius. He was focused, he spent hours in his lab making better equipment for everyone in the Avengers compound. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt. He worked on blueprints and layouts for Pepper for Stark Tower. He was a perfectionist and beat himself up for it. Big Tony was willing to help anyone with anything, even though he looked like he hated it and complained all the way. 

Little Tony wasn’t much different. He was his Mama’s cuddle bug, Papa’s buddy, Daddy’s/Mommy’s stinker and Uncle Thor’s little prince. 

But Little Tony was also a big trouble maker. 

And Papa was about to learn that the hard way. 

********

Tony was Papa’s grumpy bear in the morning.

No Papa! Tony didn’t want pancakes even if they were shaped like Mickey Mouse! 

No Papa! Tony didn’t want to wear pants!

No Papa! Tony didn’t want to share his toys! Or his dress up clothes!

And NO PAPA! Tony DEFINITELY did NOT want to go potty! BUT he still wanted a special sticker to put on his potty chart. 

********

And that was why Tony was crying in Papa’s shoulder right now. Papa said no sticker and then Tony had an accident and now he felt yucky. 

“I know baby, I know,” Bucky cooed and walked around in circles around the living room, rubbing Tony’s back. 

“T-Tony y-yu-yucky,” Tony hiccuped. 

“I know baby,” Bucky cooed and gave his poor baby boy’s forehead a kiss. Tony had just had a bath, but everyone just feels yucky when they’re in a bad mood. “How about we go lay down for a bit?”

Tony just cried harder. Bucky gave an internal sigh and headed towards the master bedroom where Natasha was coming out with a towel wrapped around her head. She questioned him with her eyes. “Tony, having a hard time so we’re going to lay down for a bit,” Bucky said as he mouthed the word “nap” to his wife who nodded. Natasha went out to the rest of her boys as Bucky laid down in the king sized bed with Tony. 

Tony cried and tried to reach for his Papa when he was put down. “P-Papa.”

Bucky shushed the boy as he slipped a pacifier in his mouth and crawled in next to him. “Ok, baby let’s go to sleep. Shh, shhh,” Bucky held Tony for five minutes until he was fast asleep and then went out to be with the rest of his family. 

Sometimes a bit more sleep can put you in a better mood. 

********

Tony shifted as he woke up and felt drool on his face. He rubbed that off his face and then his eyes. 

He remembered falling asleep with Papa but Papa wasn’t here anymore. But that's okay cause Tony was in a better mood so he would just get up and go find Papa, and maybe Mama cause he was kind of hungry. 

Tony got out of bed and then felt between his legs that his pullup was wet, but then he remembered that he was a big boy and he decided to go to his own bedroom and change himself. He could hear Papa talking to Mama and could hear Clinty giggling about something. And that made Tony really excited to go see what his brother was doing. He hurried to his room and pulled out the basket in the cubby that had all the pullups, wipes and night time diapers. Tony pulled out a Paw Patrol pull up and pulled off his yucky one. He opened the package of wipes and grabbed one, then another, and another, and another, and on and on. It was kind of fun actually. He gave a slight frowny face when there were no more, but he grabbed a handful and wiped himself down and put on his pull up with a smile.

He was a big boy!

Tony decided that he didn’t need pants so he just went to change his shirt. He wanted to show Papa and Mama that he really was a big boy and grabbed a bright pink shirt from his dresser. It was kind of hard getting one of his arms into the right hole. But just as Tony was about to run to Papa for help, he saw his craft table in the corner. It had crayons, colored paper, pencils, and scissors. 

SCISSORS!!

Tony was a big boy now so he figured he could use them now without a parent’s supervision. 

All he needed to do was cut another bigger hole and boom! He did it!

Then he saw his crayons. He could draw a picture for Papa and Mama! And Clinty!

He picked green for the grass and brown for the house. The house even had a chimmy! Then he made flowers of all the different colors. And there were so many flowers that there wasn’t enough room for the sun and the sky. 

But Tony was a big boy and could make big decisions for himself. 

Hmmm....

Big decisions...

The walls were pretty big…

********

It had been about 20 minutes then Tony’s tummy reminded him that he was hungry. Mama was in the living room, so he would just find her. Easy peasy, so he put down the crayons and headed to the living room. 

Wait a second…

Tony had to pass the kitchen to get to the living room so he would just get a snack for everyone. He was Mama’s little helper after all. 

He pulled and pulled at the refrigerator door until it opened. 

********

“Did you hear something?” Bucky asked Natasha as he handed Clint back his race car. 

Natasha nodded. “Maybe it’s Tony, I’ll go check on him.”

“No, I’ll go,” Bucky said as he got off the couch.

********

“Anthony Stark!’ Bucky drew in a breath as he took in the scene before him. 

Tony was standing in a backwards pull up with a ripped t-shirt on with no pants in front of the open fridge with a carton of broken eggshells and raw egg on and around his bare feet. 

Tony gave a nervous look at his Papa and put his two middle fingers in his mouth. “Uh oh Papa.”

“I think uh oh Tony is more appropriate,” Bucky said as he went over to pick Tony out of the broken eggs and set him on the counter by the sink so he wouldn’t track raw egg everywhere.

Natasha had mom ears and heard Bucky say Tony's full name and came in with a gasp. “Tony what did you do?”

“Help Mama!” Tony chirped as Papa washed off his feet in the sink with the sprayer attachment. That was kind of fun and Tony tried to put his hands under the water to play but Papa shut it off just in time. 

“No, I don’t think this is helping Mama. I think this is causing Mama stress.”

“Ah,” Bucky stopped Tony from putting his egg covered fingers back in his mouth and wiped them down with a washcloth. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. “What did you do?” He looked at a massive hole in the side of Tony’s shirt where an arm hole should be, but instead it looked like one of those shirts that guys at the gyms with “big” muscles wear. 

“Stuck,” Tony stated as he tried to turn the water back on. 

With Mama and Papa gone, Steve and Clint came into the kitchen to see what was going on. Clint took one look at the mess and pointed at Tony. “Tony’s getting a time out.”

Tony whined at that news and let out a shriek to show his displeasure. 

“Enough,” Natasha admonished gently as she moved Steve and Clint out of the kitchen so she could clean up the mess.

“Come on buddy,” Bucky said and shut off the water Tony had managed to turn on. He put his boy on his hip and headed to Tony’s bedroom. He let out a groan at the sight. 

There was a package of wipes all over the floor along with every piece of clothing from the dresser. The culprit pair of scissors and the piece of shirt were on the craft table. 

But it was the walls that made Bucky want to cry. 

All of the walls and the dresser were covered in scribbles. Tony sized scribbles. 

"Anthony,” Bucky groaned as he set a wiggly Tony down. 

“I drawed a picture,” Tony chirped a big smile on his face. “See,” he ran over to the farthest wall and pointed to a stick family. “This is you and Mama and Mommy cause she’s green and Clint is purple cause that’s his favor’ate color.”

“You drew on the bathroom floor too.” Bucky sounded like he was about ready to cry. 

Tony ran over to his Papa and held onto his hand while trying to climb him with his feet. “I used my bath crayons, okay Papa cause Mama said so.”

“Mama said so.”

Tony nodded and dropped to the ground and began picking his nose with a foot on Papa’s leg. “Mama said umm...that bath crayons stay in the bath cause they magic.”

Bucky hummed as he turned his head to call down the hallway for his first wife as he pulled out his phone to call his second wife, one with real magic who could clean this with a snap of her fingers.

“Who you callin’ Papa?” Tony asked as he climbed into Papa’s lap when he sat on the bed. 

“Mommy. Hey Lo, can you come to Tony’s room.” That’s all Bucky had to say for Loki to teleport into the room just as Natasha walked in. 

“Mommy!” Tony cried and ran to Loki who hadn’t been home since last night. She missed breakfast and everything!

“Hi baby, did you do this?” Loki picked the boy up and pointed towards the walls. 

Tony nodded, proud of himself. “That’s you,” he pointed to a picture of his green Mommy. 

Natasha walked up to the pair and looked Tony in the eyes. “Tony, do we draw on the walls...or take wipes out that we aren’t going to use...or play with scissors without Papa, Mama or Mommy?”

By the look on Mama’s face, Tony figured that the answer is no, so he shook his head. 

“That’s right, no sir we don’t do any of that. 5 minute time out in the kitchen,” Natasha pointed to the kitchen where the time out chair was. There was a time out chair in each part of the house and one in each bedroom, but Nat didn’t want Tony in his room right now. “FRIDAY set a timer please.”

“Of course Natasha,” the AI replied. 

Tony pouted at his Mama, but waited till he was in the kitchen to let his cries be heard. He wasn’t happy about time outs. 

“Can you fix this?” Bucky asked Loki as soon as the adults were alone. 

Loki nodded with a smirk and a wave of his hand, all of the drawing peeled off the walls and dresser and became a picture on a piece of construction paper. The scissors vanished along with the piece of shirt and the wipes picked themselves up and went back into it’s package, presumably all clean. “No more scissors for Tony for a long time and his shirt is back to normal.” 

“Thanks,” Bucky said with a roll of his eyes at his destructive boy and Loki let out a laugh.

“This wasn’t that bad. When I was three I painted Asgard a neon pink color that my mom couldn’t even fix. It lasted a whole week.”

Natasha walked closer to the two and looked Loki in the eye. “Tony better not get an ideas that he can just draw on anything and it will magically become a picture on a piece of paper.”

“Agreed.” Bucky looked at Loki who gave a smile and went to go talk to their mischievous little boy. 

Bucky never leaves Tony alone for more than 5 minutes after that day.

But that also wasn’t the only thing Little Tony destroyed. You just have to ask him what is the biggest thing he can put in the potty and Steve will start laughing uncontrollably. 

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!!


End file.
